


Surprises

by madam_mess



Series: Philosophy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Handcuffs, M/M, One Night Stands, Power Play, power bottom lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Akande was always in control during these situations. He was clearly meant to dominate with his incredible height and muscle mass. So why does he find himself so easily controlled by a DJ who is almost two feet shorter than him?





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a Prequel to a longer work titled Philosophy. It's a college Au if yall want to check it out.

Akande didn’t know what he had expected when he brought this man home from the bar. Perhaps it was submission or passivity. But he certainly hadn’t expected to be shoved up against the wall as soon as the two stepped foot into the older man’s apartment. It was almost comical, how this man much smaller than him seemed to be taking everything into his own hands, even more so that Akande was letting him.

It wasn’t often that Akande brought someone home. When he did, he was use to acting out on his more dominant tendencies. Whether it was a man or woman, he was always expected to do most of the work and guide their evening together. It was evidently the preference of his partners, with Akande being much taller, older, and muscular than them. He had always been content with this. He didn’t mind putting in most of the work during sex and relished every moment where he had someone pinned beneath him.

The man with him now hadn’t seemed any different at first. The DJ had caught Akande’s eye at the club that night, shouting over the loudspeaker and dancing in his booth as the music blared overhead. When the young man got off from his shift, he walked right up the bar, plopped down on the stool next to Akande’s and urged the older man to buy him a drink. His skin was damp with sweat from all his dancing and there was a huge grin plastered on his face. Lucio wasn’t too different from most of the men Akande took home. He was in his 20s, small and thin with just the right amount of muscle to him. The only difference seemed to be the immense confidence that he exudes with every word and action, something that the older man was sure would disappear in the bedroom.

And so he was surprised at being pushed against the door and dragged down into a messy kiss. He was surprised when the young man had eagerly dragged him to bed by his much larger hand. He was surprised when his hands were slapped away gently every time he tried to place them on the younger man’s hips to guide his movements as he rides him.

He was surprised when Lucio had seemed to have had enough of fighting him on it. The young man stopped his movements completely and sat up, staring down at Akande with a mischievous grin. “Do you have handcuffs?” he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Akande surprised himself most of all when he nodded eagerly and pointed toward his nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like. My username is madam-mess.


End file.
